A Misteriosa Morte do Sr Tummus
by Luv-Tita
Summary: O hamster de Bella morre 'misteriosamente', como? É o que essa história vai contar. Burrice com Emmett, Inocencia com Alice e muita, mais muita falta de sorte com Edward.


**_+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+._**

**_A Misteriosa Morte do Sr. Tummus_**

**_+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+._**

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Sr. Tummus! Reaja! Fale comigo! Por favor! – gritei desesperada.

– Isabella... Querida, o que foi? – Esme perguntou aflita.

– Meu nome é BELLA! – eu estava tão desesperada que nem percebi como respondi pra minha própria mãe.

– O nome dela é Bella – meu irmão Jasper repetiu.

– O que está acontecendo? –Alice gritou quando chegou na sala com Emmett e Edward.

– Sr. Tummus... Ele não responde! – meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Ele é um rato – Edward resmungou.

Lá estava ele. Morto. No chão da sala de estar. Uma morte trágica e cruel. O pobre Sr. Tummus morreu afogado. No vaso sanitário.

– Que gritaria é essa? – O Cullen pai e Rosalie haviam acabado de entrar na sala.

– Carlisle! Alguém matou o Sr. Tummus! Faz alguma coisa! Você não é médico?

– Disse bem... Médico não veterinário –Edward respondeu.

Carlisle não respondeu. O que? Ele ia deixar o Sr. Tummus morrer assim? Sem direito á aquele choquizinho? Ou respiração boca a boca? Sem nenhuma tentativa de reanimação? Que tipo de médico era ele?

– Faz alguma coisa Carlisle! –gritei ainda segurando o falecido Sr. Tummus.

Ele se aproximou e pegou o Sr. Tummus pelo _lindo rabinho_. O deitou no chão e com a maior cara de nojo fez a famosa respiração boca a boca. E os dois Cullen imbecis começaram a rir: Edward e Emmett.

– Então diga Bella... O que aconteceu com ele? – Esme perguntou.

– Ele morreu afogado – disse em meio os soluços.

– Afogado? – Rosalie perguntou.

– Foi... Eu fui ao banheiro e o encontrei dentro do vaso!

Carlisle se levantou desesperado, correu para a cozinha e jogou o Sr. Tummus na lata de lixo. Todos na sala riram da cena... Mas o que eles tem? Será que ninguém percebeu? O Sr. Tummus morreu... E eu já podia adivinhar quem era o responsável por sua morte... O único que não ia com a nossa cara desde o início.

– EDWARD, ALICE E EMMETT CULLEN! – O que? - perguntaram fingindo-se de inocentes.

**_.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+._**

Vamos começar do início. Eu Sou Isabella Swan, agora, Isabella Swan Cullen. Minha mãe Esme é incrível! E finalmente encontrou alguém tão incrível quanto ela, o nome dele?

Carlisle!

Eu, minha irmã Rosalie e Jasper nos damos bem, não muito bem, mais o suficiente para continuarmos vivos. Tudo ia bem... Eu me dava muito bem com Carlisle. Até que eles apareceram...

Edward, Alice e Emmett Cullen: as fontes de todos os meus problemas.

**_.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+._**

**_.:Edward PDV:._**

Depois do incrível episódio na sala, Bella subiu as escadas até seu quarto batendo o pé. Mas não foi culpa minha... Não toda minha, o coitado morreu por que a anta do Emmett matou, e é claro que o anjinho, minha irmã Alice, estava no meio.

FLASH BACK [ON] Maldita aposta. Agora eu tinha que pagar. Roubar o sutiã de Bella... Tinha que ser idéia do Emmett.

Entrei no quarto dela e corri para o guarda roupa. Escutei o barulho da porta se abrindo, me joguei no chão e sem querer derrubei a gaiola do Sr. Bulus... Sr. Mulus... Sr. Tulus... Qual é o nome daquele _treco_?

– O que está fazendo no chão Ed?

– Que bom que é vocês dois.

– Anda mano! Pega logo o _porta melãozinho_ da Bella e "_vamo dá o fora_"!

Me levantei e corri para o guarda roupa novamente, enquanto Alice estava no banheiro e Emmett procurava na cômoda.

– Cara! Que isso?

Até eu caí pra trás. Mas que diabos era aquilo?

– Essa calcinha é tão grande que cabe eu, você, Alice e a Mulher Melancia – o pior é que Emmett tinha razão – Hmmm... Melancia... – disse com um olhar pervertido no rosto.

– FOCO! Emmett! FOCO!- Alice gritou.

– Caraca! Edward não se mexe... Mas tem um rato na sua cabeça!

– RATO! RATO! NÃO! - Alice estava mais que histérica.

Saiu desesperada do banheiro com aquela escovinha de limpar o vaso, olhou pra mim e disse:

– Não se mexa Edward Cullen, prometo que isso não vai doer... Só um pouquinho.

– Fudeu!

Alice veio com tudo pra cima de mim. Aquela baixinha tinha muita força. Primeiro acertou minha cabeça, depois bunda, a barriga, minhas pernas, meus braços, mais a _dor suprema_ veio quando ela acertou o ponto fraco de qualquer homem.

– Droga... Bem nos países baixos...

Alice havia acabado de estragar qualquer chance de um dia _Edzinhuh_ e eu construirmos uma família.

– Acabou com o rato? – Emmett perguntou com um sutiã amarrado na cabeça.

– Espera... Tem algo aqui dentro – sinalizei para o Edzinhuh.

– O que? – Alice estava se preparando para bater em mim de novo.

– Acho que Edward quis dizer que ele se "borro" todo!

- Não! Eu quis dizer... Que tem duas cabeças aqui dentro! – OMG... Não acredito que eu realmente disse isso! Isso que dá falar sem pensar.

– ECA! Edward, você não precisa compartilhar com a gente essas anomalias do mundo animal!

– Cara... Isso é mesmo possível? – tinha que ser a anta do Emmett.

– Não... To dizendo que ele está aqui dentro!

– Quem? – os dois disseram surpresos.

– O saco do papai Noel! – ironizei.

– Sério? Vê se ele já atendeu meu pedido... O karaokê da Xuxa ta aí dentro? - preciso dizer quem foi a anta que disse isso?

– O rato ta aí dentro? Tira daí Ed! Não é _auspicioso_ ter um cadáver dentro da cueca! – dei graças á Deus por ele ter dado um neurônio que preste pra Alice.

Alice já ia me bater de novo quando tirei o rato e joguei para Emmett. Essa anta pegou o rato e jogou de volta pra mim... A brincadeira já estava ficando legal quando Alice gritou.

– O QUE A GENTE VAI FAZER?

– Joga no vaso e puxa a descarga – Emmett disse com uma cara estranha.

– Boa idéia!

– O que? – Alice disse assustada.

– Você tem uma idéia melhor? – perguntei.

– Não, mas... Com o pobre ratinho?

– Que diferença faz? Ele já morreu mesmo! – Emmett disse enquanto corria pro banheiro.

– Pára tudo que eu quero descer!... O Emmett tem uma mente maquiavélica brilhante! ELE PENSOU! – Alice tinha razão.

– Deve ser por isso que a minha cabeça ta doendo – Emmett disse enquanto tentava sumir com o cadáver, puxando a descarga.

– Entalou! – Alice gritou.

– O que?

– O rato não desce! – Emmett gritou, depois começou a gritar e a andar em círculos.

Eu ia ter um AVC. Quanta incompetência. Segurei os ombros de Emmett e gritei para que ele me ouvisse.

– Escute! Você precisa ser Homem, agüentar o tranco sem reclamar! Sei que o problema que está aqui em baixo é muito grande, é dos cabeludos, mas nós vamos conseguir! Podemos fazer de tudo, desde que estejamos juntos! Você confia em mim parceiro?

– Cara... Esse teu discurso é muito gay – disse enquanto se soltava e estalava os dedos no ar desenhando um **Z** (típico de gay).

– Obrigada... Você também tem talento – disse o imitando, fazendo o**Z** no ar.

– Chega desse momento Homem-Sexual... Precisamos pensar.

– Alguma idéia Alice? – perguntei.

– Ok. Preciso de uma pá, um saco preto e desinfetante – ela estava mesmo falando sério? – O que é? Andem! Vamos esconder as provas do crime!

**_–-_**

Estava tudo pronto. Se alguém perguntasse nós não sabíamos de nada. Alice e eu estávamos na cozinha, ela estava fazendo café e eu segurando a bolsa de gelo em cima do _Edzinhuh_, foi quando escutamos os gritos histéricos da Swan:

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Sr. Tummus! Reaja! Fale comigo! Por favor!

– Alice...O rato voltou! – Emmett entrou pela porta dos fundos desesperado.

– Como?

– Ele ta lá na sala!

– Mas pensei que tivéssemos sumido com as provas do crime... – Alice disse baixinho.

– Acho que nos esquecemos do cadáver!

– FUDEU! – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

– Garotos... Espero que tenham aprendido a lição! – Alice disse após um breve intervalo e troca de olhares mortais.

– Nada de roubar sutiãs por um bom tempo – Emmett disse.

– Nada de acertar o _Edzinhuh_! – Alice piscou pra mim.

– Nada de esquecer o cadáver dentro do vaso!

– O pior é que a gente nem pegou o sutiã... Tudo pra Nada! – Alice disse tristonha.

Mas aí foi que o pior aconteceu. Emmett tirou a jaqueta e levantou a blusa dizendo:

– Olha aqui o _porta melãozinho_da Bella!

Meu irmão usando sutiã? Sempre desconfiei dele... Vindo de Emmett tudo é possível...

**_FLASH BACK [OFF]_**

E vocês já podem adivinhar o que aconteceu depois não é?

A Swan Idiota criou a maior confusão e quase infectou meu pai com_raiva_quando o obrigou a fazer respiração boca a boca no _Sr. Sei Lá O Que_!

**_+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+._**


End file.
